Nemesis (Thomas Tresser)
*Real Name: Thomas Andrew Tresser *Alias: Nemesis *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Occupation: Government Agent; Spy *Affiliations: Department of Metahuman Affairs, formerly Shadow Fighters, Suicide Squad *First appearance: Brave and the Bold #166 (September, 1980) *Universe: Earth-One, New Earth History Tom Tresser is a vigilante, turned operative for the U.S. government and a master of disguise. His default costume is a black turtleneck sweater with a balance as a chest symbol and a chest holster. He was an applicant to an unnamed government agency. His brother Craig was an undercover agent infiltrating a criminal syndicate called the Council. Craig was brainwashed into killing their family friend Ben Marshall and was subsequently killed in self-defense by fellow agents. Tom thus became the Nemesis, preferring to use an alias instead of his dishonored family name. With the assistance of Batman, he cleared his brother's name and saw the men responsible for his brother's murder dead. Nemesis was apparently killed in the helicopter crash that killed the Council's leader, though he was later revealed to have survived, thanks to Amanda Waller and Rick Flag. He then became one of the few non-criminal members of the Suicide Squad as a means of paying off what he perceived as a debt. Nemesis became an on/off member of the Suicide Squad, assisting them from time to time, and even fell in love with one of their members, Nightshade. Although the love was returned, the two never really began a relationship. During a mission in Moscow with the Suicide Squad, Nemesis tried to rescue (although she saw it as a kidnapping) Zoya Trigorin. The mission was a bust, as she died in his arms, and he was taken into custody. Rick Flag and Nightshade set up a rescue mission for their teammate, and even came into conflict with the Justice League because of it. Eventually, the two teams worked out their differences, and Nemesis was later allowed to escape by the Justice League. He continued to work alongside the Squad for a while, but eventually left the team after bumping heads with Amanda Waller. He later returned only to help retrieve the kidnapped Flag's son and to assist in trying to uncover a secret government cabal. Nemesis was drafted into the Shadow Fighters, in an attempt to battle the villain Eclipso. He was originally the sole survivor of the Eclipso massacre that claimed lives of the rest of the team. He continued the fight against Eclipso in a smaller recon-team that also included Nightshade and the matter-manipulator Chunk. Nemesis and Chunk were saved from a nuclear bomb attack by Nightshade's powers. After his involvement with the Suicide Squad and The Shadow Fighters ended, he apparently met his end -again- while he was allied with Catwoman. In fact, Nemesis was alive and well, impersonating Sarge Steel and apparently working for a shadowy Cabal. Nemesis was seen again One Year Later after the events of Infinite Crisis, aiding government agent Diana Prince, Wonder Woman in disguise, in the rescue of Donna Troy from several of the Amazon's villains. Nemesis was part of the newly re-opened Department of Metahuman Affairs under Sarge Steel. Around this time, Nemesis assisted in saving the life of the second Maxi-Man. Shortly before the events of Amazons Attack, Nemesis questioned the detainment of Wonder Woman by the D.M.A. and went against orders to rescue her, after brutally beating, tying up, and gagging several of his fellow agents. He soon uncovered a plot by the villain Circe to trick the U.S. government into destroying Themyscira under false pretenses. During the Amazon counterattack, he was stung by several gigantic Stygian Killer Hornets, native to the Amazon Nation. Wonder Woman risked her life by traveling to Themyscira for an antidote and healed Nemesis. Shortly thereafter, Wonder Woman began courting Tresser, in the traditional Amazonian manner. This courtship ended when Genocide used Tom as a hostage and forced Wonder Woman to tell him the truth about their relationship, that although the courtship was real, she did not love him. Tom broke off the relationship as a result. Nemesisfyk.png Nemesis MB.gif Nemesis JLU Justice League.PNG Nemesis CA.gif te_nemesis_micro_by_scintillant_h-d9nkk9t.png Nemesis (Thomas Tresser).png Other Versions LilNemesis_MB.png Nemesis 2 Byzantine MB.gif Category:Characters Category:Suicide Squad Category:Shadow Fighters Category:Good Guys Category:Sanctuary Patients Category:Wonder Woman allies